1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature sensor, and more particularly to a temperature sensor of the type which translates a stress change in a magnetically soft amorphous member, caused by a deflection of a bimetallic strip, into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional temperature sensors include thermistors which produce an electrical signal corresponding to a sensed temperature. However, thermistors have the disadvantage of having difficulty in obtaining linearity of the signal. Further, the sensor is subject to failure upon impact.